User talk:Nagumo baby/Archive 3
Main page Thank you! I'm planning to add some other stuff too, I hope you'll like it! -Chernabogue 17:41, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Background So far, I don't know. I'm focusing on the content, templates and infoboxes for now. I'll see what I can do about it soon or later. -Chernabogue 18:22, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Maintenance Templates I think it's important that we make more maintenance templates. If you got an idea for a template, please add them here. *Example: an article contains many errors. *Template text: the factual accuracy of this article is disputed. *Quote: "It can't be... That's impossible... She can't be alive..." (Hector) *Example: the quality of an article is too low. *Template text: parts of this article can be improved (please see manual of style for help) *Quote: ??? Any other ideas? --Nagumo baby (talk) 12:05, August 27, 2012 (UTC) To-do list * Clean up categories * Write a new manual of style * Delete useless pages * Begin with writing monthly Featured Articles. Dracula Simon Belmont (Haunted Castle) Si mon Belmont is the protagonist from Haunted Castle. One day, he was to be wed to Serena at the village's church. The couple were enveloped with happiness, as the wedding bells rang, their future seemed blessed. Suddenly, the empty sky was covered with dark cloudsand with a rolling thunder that shook the earth, Dracula has once again awakened. He flew down during the middle of the wedding and suddenly took the bride with him. In order to save Serena, Simon headed to Dracula's demonic castle. After fighting his way through many foes, he eventually managed to vanquish Dracula himself. Standing atop a mountain cliff with Serena, he watched as the castle disappeared within the lake. Simon Belmont (Vampire Killer) Si mon Belmont is the protagonist of Vampire Killer. He is a descendant of the legendary hero Christopher. According to legend, cnce in a hundred years, a group of evil men are said to conduct a blass mass during each century to ressurrect the Demon King Dracula. Exactly hundred years had past since Dracula was last sealed away Christopher. On an Easter night, ominous clouds covered the sky when a thunderstorm tore into the darkness, evil had returned. The city has been demolished by evil spirts and paganists. To solve this crisis, Simon, took his father's enchanted whip and head to the castle haunted by the evil spirits. In the end, Simon managed to put Dracula to sleep once again and the town restored its peace. Simon Belmont (X68K) Simon Belmont is the protagonist of Akumajo Dracula for the Sharp X68000 home computer system, later remade as Castlevania Chronicles. He is the successor to the Belmont family bloodline. A hundred years before his time, a legendary hero from this family named Christopher Belmont fought and defeated Dracula. Following Dracula's demise at the hands of Christopher Belmont, the Transylvanian countryside slept peacefully. Then one Easter night, the townspeople were celebrating with a carnival. In the ruins of the old monastery on the edge of town, the followers of darkness were holding a Black Mass. They poured a sacrifice of human blood over Dracula's remains and revived him. Simon, determined to rid the land of evil once again, took the mysterious whip left to him by father and set to Dracula's castle alone. He confronted the Count at the castle's highest floor, defeated him, and sealed him away. Test Nathan Graves }} |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="background-color: #000000;" |Weapon(s) | } |- }| - class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="background-color: #000000;" Special Abilities }}} |- }| - class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="background-color: #000000;" English Voice Actor(s) }}} |- }| - class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="background-color: #000000;" Japanese Seiyuu(s) }}} |- }| - class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="background-color: #000000;" Theme Music }}} |- |} He He...Tomato Juice...Tomato Juice! —Kid Dracula Kid Dracula (known as Dracula-kun in Japanese) is the main protagonist of the Akumajo Special: Boku Dracula-kun spin-off series. He has also made many appearances outside of the Castlevania series, including Gokujou Parodius! and Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius: Forever with Me. He has Dracula as his father. Kid Dracula is over 10,000 years old, but since he usually sleeps in a coffin, his mind and body are like a child. He has a passion for evil second to no one, thinking "Some day for sure, I'll be a great bad guy like pop." Story Akumajo Special: Boku Dracula-kun (Famicom) Kid Dracula, self-proclaimed ruler of the Demon World, awakes from a ten thousand year nap. After getting some tomato juice (which he loves), he is attacked by one of his minions, who now swears alliance to Galamoth. Galamoth appears on television and announces he conquered the Demon World while Kid Dracula was asleep. While traveling through the Demon World, Kid Dracula supposedly fights and defeats Galamoth, but in the end, it turns out to be an imposter. Having made his way to space, Kid Dracula and the true Galamoth fight it out, which eventually resultes in Kid Dracula being the victor. Afterwards, the news of Kid Dracula's victory spread rapidly. Many monsters wanted to be Kid Dracula's friends, and he became the Demon King once more. Akumajo Special: Boku Dracula-kun (GB) While sleeping as always, Kid Dracula was roughly awakened. Death informed him that Galamoth had returned and once again had taken control of all the monsters in the Demon World, and became even more powerful than before. Unfortunately, Kid Dracula couldn't remember his seven magic powers he obtained in his previous adventure. Once again, Kid Dracula set off on a journey to defeat Galamoth, reobtaining his forgotten magic powers in the process. Other appearances *Kid Dracula appeared as a secret item in the game The Legend of the Mystical Ninja for Super Famicom and Game Boy Advance. *Kid Dracula has also made an appearance in the Super Famicom version of Gokujou Parodius! as selectable character. *He is also a hidden selectable character in the game's sequel, Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius: forever with me, which is the PlayStation and Sega Saturn ports of the Super Famicom game, Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius. *Kid Dracula makes a cameo appearance in New International Track & Field for Nintendo DS, as an inflated float. *Kid Dracula makes a appearance character featuring for plus newcomers in Krazy Kart Racing for Iphone OS. Musical Themes Kid Dracula's themes are called "Go-Go at the Great Castle" and "Hop and Step! Above the Clouds". They play during stage 1 and 2 of the first game. Juste Belmont (pronounced Joost or Juiced) is the main protagonist of Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. He is a vampire hunter from the 18th century, and the grandson of Simon Belmont. Personality Juste cares deeply for his friends and is willing to go to great lengths to save them. When it became apperent Dracula's castle was born out of his friend Maxim Kischine's envy, Juste did not scold Maxim, nor was he resentful to him, making it apperent that Juste has strong faith in his friend. Juste understood Maxim's position and told him he was not the one he sould seek forgiveness from, rather he ought to apologize to Lydie. Juste also substains a healthy affection for interior decorating. Power and Abilities Juste inherited the Vampire Killer whip passed down from his forefathers, a magical whip that can turn a vampire when stricken with it to ash. His powers are considered prodigious even among his family members. Because of blood ties to the Belnades family, Juste is able to use various magical spells: fire, ice, lightning, and wind. When combining them with his sub-weapons, he is able to conjure a magical atttack called Spell Fusion. Furthermore, Juste uses a variety of armor, accessories, and relics that have varying effects.